Induction electric motors include a rotor assembly that rotates inside a stator. The rotor assembly is typically comprised of a number of round flat discs made of an electric steel material. These discs are arranged in a stack and sandwiched between first and second end rings. A rotor shaft extends through the end rings and the discs. A plurality of slots are provided in the discs adjacent the outer periphery thereof. A plurality of conductor bars extend through the aligned slots of the discs and first and second end rings, and the conductor bars are attached to the end rings by brazing.
It is desirable in the manufacture of the afore described rotor assemblies that the brazing of the conductor bars to the end rings be performed in a high-quality and efficient manner to assure high performance and reliability of the induction electric motor.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide an improved rotor assembly and improved brazing process for attaching together the end rings and the conductor bars of the rotor assembly in an induction motor.